Hotel Park Central, habitación 64
by ILSLy
Summary: Alec está atrapado en la despedida de soltera de Izzy...y con algo de alcohol en el sistema, suele soltar la lengua algo de más. CRACK FIC. Contenido Adulto Mayor. Pequeños Spoilers de CoHF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, la idea del fiction es MÍA.**_

_**N/A: Esto es un pequeño two shot que vino a mi una tarde cuando estaba quedándome dormida. Ya saben, en ese momento entre que sueñas y alucinas. De hecho es más una alucinación que un sueño. **_

_**Dedicatoria: a todas las chicas y los chicos del Grupo Malec, en Facebook. Mis queridos consentidos. Les quiero un mundo a todos. Y en especial va para Iced Fénix, hermosa mía, te adoro y lo sabes. **_

_**Advertencias…mmm… eh no sé. Ahí arriba hay una clasificación y un paring, saben lo que eso significa. Podría advertir algo de OCC, y pretensiones humoristas de mi parte. Un Alec muy…particular. No se, es un fic muy raro. Lean con la mente abierta. **_

_**So, enjoy.**_

_**Recomendación musical: Beg for **__**Mercy. Del exquisit**__**amente sensual y sexual Adam-sexy-Lambert. Si, lo admito; es mi pequeña gran obsesión, él y el Malec. Disfruten los resultados.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hotel Park Central habitación #64.<strong>

**Primera parte:**

Alec no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. De echo, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado a ese lugar…lo cual era sin duda una señal irrefutable de su estado de embriagues. Aunque él nunca estaba ebrio, estaba _contemplativo_.

…El punto era que no sabía como había llegado allí.

Miró a su alrededor.

Era la noche exacta anterior a la boda de Izzy y Simón, y solo Raziel sabría porqué, su hermana había decidido hacer una despedida de soltera y no conforme con eso, le había arrastrado a él, de entre todos los seres del Universo, a la fiesta.

Alec había protestado. ¡Él no era una chica, joder! Era gay, si. Pero NO era una chica. ¿Qué mierda iba hacer él en una despedida de soltera? Pero Isabelle, nunca-me-rindo-y-soy-una-patada-en-las-bolas-Isabelle, había argumentado muy eficazmente que Alec tampoco tendría nada que hacer en la despedida de soltero de Simón donde habría streepers _femeninas_.

Alec no pudo rebatir eso.

Lo que si recuerda es haberle dicho a su insistente y psicópata hermana menor que, aunque si, no le apetecía para nada ir a la despedida de Simón ni ver chicas desnudas, tampoco le apetecía ir a la de ella. Que Isabelle le dijera que en su fiesta habría chicos desnudos y mucho alcohol que le haría olvidar la experiencia, no había influenciado para nada el que él estuviera ahí con ella en ese momento, _para nada_.

También estaban, para su desdicha, Clary y Maia. Ambas en un estado de embriagues que Alec no les había visto nunca, y eso era bastante decir ya que se conocían hacía más de seis años y las chicas eran muy dadas a las fiestas gracias a la influencia de su querida hermana.. Suspiró…como cambiaba el tiempo a la gente. Hacía unos años, si alguien le hubiera advertido que estaría viendo borroso por haber bebido unas diez copas de algún licor verde brillante, en un bar muy mundano, rodeado de tres chicas ruidosas, borrachas y locas y viendo como frente a él; detrás de unos grandes vidrios que guardaban unas habitaciones, bailaban y se contorneaban mostrando grandes y sudorosas partes del cuerpo, unos chicos asquerosamente apuestos, Alec lo habría tomado como una mala broma.

Pero, ahí estaba. Y, debía admitirlo, estaba disfrutando la experiencia.

-¡Alec!- gritó Clary, sacándole de sus contemplaciones mentales, y de las físicas también. El chico frente a él iba vestido con cuero negro en algún tipo de disfraz mundano, o al menos lo había estado hasta hacía unos escasos segundos cuando se quitó el 60% de su ropa de un solo tirón. Alec desvió la mirada y tragó grueso, sonrojándose un poco. Algunas cosas no cambiaban con los años ni con nada. Volteó hacia Clary y le miró. - ¿Por qué no has traído a Magnus, Alec?- le preguntó casi a los gritos y riéndose tontamente. Alec abrió la boca para responder pero Izzy lo hizo por él.

-Magnus fue arrastrado a la fiesta de Simón, ya saben…como es su padrino, Magnus _tiene_ que estar ahí.

Alec rodó los ojos. No le hacía mucha gracia imaginar a su novio entre chicas desnudas e idiotas borrachos. Aunque una voz en el fondo de su mente, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, le dijo que a Magnus tampoco le debería estar haciendo mucha gracia el saber que él estaría en un lugar como _ese_ y con chicos escasamente vestidos a su alrededor.

Y Alec sabía que lo que decía Izzy no era del todo cierto, Magnus había querido ir con ellas, de hecho, era lo que _todo el mundo_ esperaba porque Isabelle siempre había congeniado más con Magnus que con ninguna otra persona y para esos temas de fiestas y chicos eran como siameses separados al nacer. Pero, Izzy les había sorprendido a todos enviando al brujo con Simón y diciéndole a su hermano que le _debía_ ir con ella a su despedida y también le dijo algo así como que Alec era el gay menos gay que conocía.

Alec no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que eso significaba.

Él no sabía lo que su hermana esperaba ¿Qué él, Alec, quien tenía un nulo gusto por la moda, quien prefería libros para su entretenimiento, se vistiera de colores y se fuera de fiestas cada fin de semana? Además…para eso estaba Magnus en su vida. Magnus era suficiente color, fiestas y brillos para cubrirlos a los dos.

-¡Alec!- Nuevamente, Alec perdió su contemplación interna. Miró hacia Maia quien era la que esta vez le había arrancado de sus divagaciones mentales.

-¿En que mundo andas?- le preguntó Clary con una risa tonta incrementada por el alcohol. El cabello rojo le brillaba de un color morado bajo la luz fluorescente del local.

-En el mundo Bane, me imagino.- murmuró Isabelle con una sonrisa torcida, lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. Maia hizo un gesto con la mano, callando a su hermana y le miró expectante, como esperando algo de él. Alec la miró como si la joven estuviera demente y… seguramente lo estaría.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó a la mujer loba quien alzó una ceja.

-¿Y bien? ¿No nos dirás?- exigió ella. Alec paseó su mirada celeste por las tres chicas. ¿Todas compartían la misma mirada desquiciada o era cosa de él y el alcohol? Alec pensó qué, quizás, ya había bebido demasiado.

-¿Decirles, qué?-preguntó con cautela. Isabelle le miró ahora algo más molesta.

-No has prestado nada de atención ¿Verdad? – Alec no dijo nada y volvió a mirarlas, confirmando las sospechas de su hermana. – Maia y Clary se preguntaban, después de una discusión bastante acalorada, el quien sería el pasivo de entre tú y Magnus. – le soltó su hermana con desparpajo y Alec las miró con un terror ausente. ¿Era…en serio?

¿Por qué, por el Ángel, todo el mundo, en especial las mujeres, quería saber _eso_? ¿Qué especie de curiosidad fetiche era esa?

Tras un rato de meditación en el asunto y sobre la salud mental de las mujeres que le acompañaban, Alec se encogió de hombros y dio un largo trago a su bebida verde brillante.

-Magnus.- dijo Las chicas le miraron con los ojos desorbitados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Después de un minuto o dos, Alec se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de inmediato miró su vaso a medio tomar con algo de miedo. Definitivamente, había bebido demasiado. Él nunca, jamás, habría contado algo así y menos a su hermana (sin contar a Maia y Clary). Discretamente, apartó el vaso a un lado.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó Maia, perdiendo la compostura por completo. – Simón me debe veinte dólares.

Alec decidió, por el bien de su futuro cuñado, ignorar aquello. Entonces, Isabelle, siempre intuitiva con respecto a él y sus expresiones faciales, se apresuró a cambiar el tema y abochornar a alguien más.

-Ya que hemos tocado el tema sexual- dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa.- Siempre quise saber una cosa…Clary.- le dijo girándose hacia su Parabatai y la chica la miró con algo de miedo. – Jace siempre ha sido un hablador para _todo_ en su vida… ¿Es de verdad tan bueno en la cama?

Alec se atragantó. Aquello era algo que no quería saber. En serio. Podía pasar el resto de su vida y morir en paz sin saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Isabelle.

Maia le dio par de palmadas en la espalda mientras Clary respondía.

-La verdad, no tengo a alguien con quien… ¿Cómo decirlo?- se quedó medio segundo pensando antes de continuar.- Alguien con quien comparar a Jace y su desempeño, pero si. Es bastante bueno, supongo.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué cuenta más? ¿La cantidad de tiempo, o las repeticiones en una sola sesión?

Alec desconectó su cerebro. Definitivamente no quería saber nada de aquello.

Tras una hora de preguntas y conversaciones vergonzosas las cuales cada diez o quince minutos volvían al tema de la vida sexual de Alec y Magnus, y algunos tragos más, Alec pensaba que ya no podría oír nada peor en su vida. Había respondido y comentado algunas cosas, seguramente pensando en la alta posibilidad que ni su hermana, Clary o Maia recordarían nada de aquella noche al día siguiente gracias a la gran resaca que tendrían. Y rogando a Raziel por que él tampoco pudiera recordar la experiencia.

Amparado en esa estadística, Alec se relajó y distrajo su mente con la siguiente pregunta de Maia y las reacciones a ella de Izzy y Clary respectivamente.

-¿Se imaginan…qué harían ustedes si, estando en una cita con sus novios, llegara una ex…o un ex en tu caso, Alec, y ésta o éste se lanzara encima de sus novios y le sedujeran sin descaro alguno? – preguntó la chica loba con una mirada demente encendida en sus pequeños ojos cafés. Clary compuso una mueca muy graciosa, mirando con miedo a su Parabatai.

Alec se preguntó, si Clary estaría agradeciendo a los cielos el estar con Jace y con ser la única ex novia oficial que tenía en su existencia Simón (Alec creía recordar que Simón también había salido con Maia pero realmente no estaba enterado del asunto) por lo cual jamás se vería en esa situación y jamás se enfrentaría a la expresión de pura y absoluta intimidación que portaba Isabelle. Alec sonrió a su vaso, que fácil era la vida de algunas personas.

Él, por su lado, nunca la había tenido tan fácil con Magnus. Al tener una pareja que era inmortal y cuya lista de ex excedía al número de sus años, Alec ya había tenido que lidiar con aquella situación.

-Yo no tengo que imaginar que haría.- les dijo, pensando de nuevo en la posibilidad que ellas no recordaran nada de los que les estaba diciendo. Aunque, en el fondo, era relajante contarle sus cosas a personas que él sabía que lo apreciaban. Clary, Maia e Isabelle alzaron la vista rápidamente y le miraron con los ojos como enormes canicas, brillantes y expectantes. Alec soltó un suspiro muy pequeño.- Ya lo he vivido.

_Había pasado hacía cosa de un año atrás, cuando Magnus y él celebraban su quinto aniversario cenando en un caro restaurante italiano que volvía loco a Alec. Estaban en su cena, iluminados con pequeñas luces de candelabros y bajo una atmósfera muy cálida, tranquila y romántica cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió, entró un cliente y Magnus miró hacia allá._

_En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, desde que Alec conociera al brujo, nunca le había visto mirar a nadie así. Con miedo pero a la vez con algo lejano e inalcanzable. El Cazador frunció el entrecejo. Desde que habían vuelto a comenzar su relación, Magnus había procurado ser mucho más abierto con Alec. Le había contado de sus conquistas pasadas, de sus amores, de cosas que habían pasado antes de él y que le habían hecho ser quien era hoy. Alec también había leído las historias que Magnus había escrito para él, se había empapado de la vida de su brujo amándolo cada día más y más y sin poder dejar de hacerlo ni un solo segundo, aprendiendo de él, asumiendo y matando los celos de una vida ya vivida por Magnus. Había asumido la inmortalidad de Magnus, aprendido de ella y había madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él debía ayudar a Magnus a perdonarse a si mismo, a ver el pasado con tranquilidad y sin miedo. Jamás con miedo, porque él no lo juzgaría. _

_Pero, ni en sus conversaciones ni en la libreta que Magnus le había dado, se mencionaba a aquel individuo que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal del restaurante italiano._

_-¿Quién es?- le preguntó a Magnus con tranquilidad mientras éste seguía mirando hacia la puerta y su expresión de miedo mutó a una de pánico total. Alec no le había visto así ni frente a su mismísimo Padre, allá en Edom. - ¿Magnus?- preguntó, con voz suave y por fin su novio pareció volver a él._

_-Se llama Jefferson. – le dijo Magnus, escuetamente. El tal Jefferson pareció notar la presencia de Magnus y caminó directo hacia él, esquivando mesas a lo largo del restaurante. Alec le miró y volvió su mirada a Magnus._

_-¿Solían…- comenzó a preguntar, recordando al ex de Magnus que había irrumpido en su primera cita, pero Magnus negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Salir?- se rió. – No, no salíamos. Bueno…a menos que consideres que "salir" es tener encuentros sexuales cada fin de semana en el hotel Grand. Si es así, entonces sí. Solíamos salir. – Alec miró hacia Magnus con duda. ¿Por qué su brujo hablaba así de ese chico? Magnus hablaba queriendo imprimir falso desdén al tiempo que había pasado con el chico…pero se notaba que no era así. Era como…como si hubieran sido algo más especial que solo sexo los fines de semana. _

_-Magnus…-iba a decirle que podía contarle lo que fuera, que sea lo que hubiese pasado con ese chico, ya estaba en el pasado. Como todo lo demás. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca para terminar su frase cuando se vio interrumpido._

_Dios, como odiaba eso._

_-¡Magnus!- llamó jovialmente Jefferson al brujo, acercándose a él y plantando un beso muy cerca de sus labios. Alec apretó los puños con fuerza pero no hizo nada. Confiaba en Magnus. Aun cuando éste lucía como si Abdadom mismo estuviera ahí en el restaurante en lugar de un ex. _

-¿Y era atractivo? – le preguntó su hermana sin piedad, interrumpiéndolo en su relato por un momento. Alec se vio resignado y asintió.

Oh si, el desgraciado lo era.

_-Hola, Jefferson. ¿Cómo estas?- saludó en respuesta muy cortésmente su brujo al chico quien, Alec notó sin poder evitarlo, era muy apuesto._

_Era joven, debía de tener unos 28 años. Tenía unos espectaculares ojos color violeta, cabello liso y negro cayendo casi por sus mejillas y una contextura atlética que se marcaba a través de su ropa. Internamente, Alec se alegró de que Magnus hubiera elegido su ropa esa noche y que su camisa también le hiciera lucir bien. Según Magnus, su ropa esa noche le hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos, lo claro de su piel y el negro de su cabello. Y si había algo que a Alec le había quedado claro a través de los años era lo mucho que esos detalles le gustaban y atraían a Magnus._

_-Bien, como ves…-dijo el joven lacónicamente, sonriéndole a Magnus y acercándose al brujo insinuantemente. Alec frunció un poco el entrecejo pero al cruzar una mirada con Magnus y ver su expresión, se calmó. No debía enfadarse, confiaba en Magnus._

_-Si, ya veo.- replicó Magnus con amabilidad. _

_Jefferson se acercó más a Magnus, ignorando la presencia de Alec en la mesa y le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible._

_- ¿Recuerdas Magnus…el Hotel Park Central, en la habitación #64? – Magnus miró hacia Alec fijamente, y luego retiró la mirada. Magnus nunca le retiraba la mirada. Jamás._

-¿Y que hiciste?- le preguntó Clary casi sin aliento, obligándole volver de nuevo a la realidad. Alec parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad, en ese momento no hice nada. – contestó Alec. Ellas le miraron con incredulidad.

-No te creo ¡Nada! – Exclamó Isabelle, casi histérica. Alec la miró alzando una ceja.- ¿Me vas a decir que te quedaste ahí, tan tranquilo, cuando un tipo se lanzaba sobre Magnus? ¡¿Tu Magnus?!– le preguntó su hermana en un tono de voz sumamente agudo y ajeno a ella. Alec no respondió, logrando que Izzy perdiera la compostura.- Entonces… ¡¿No hiciste nada?!

Alec sonrió para si mismo.

Bueno…él no había dicho exactamente _eso_.

Si había algo bueno que había aprendido con los años, es que el ser molestamente celoso no servía de nada. Ser competitivo, por el contrario, podía ser muy provechoso, sobre todo si a tu novio le encantaba cuando se despertaba esa faceta de tu personalidad, dominante y feroz, ese lado que le hacía marcar el terreno como algún animal salvaje. Oh si, Magnus _adoraba_ eso. Y Alec sabía aprovechar esa debilidad de Magnus, en privado, por lo cual los celos y sus demostraciones en público habían resultado ser inútiles, con el tiempo.

Alec había aprendido que era mucho mejor, y él resultaba más beneficiado si ahorraba las energías desgastantes de una discusión por celos, e invertía todo eso en otras actividades más…gratificantes y que producía mejores resultados. Mucho mejores.

_Con eso en mente, Alec había permanecido tranquilo durante el resto de la cena, incluso durante el incomodo momento en el que Magnus, haciendo acopio de toda su magnánima persona y su mejor diplomacia, se había quitado de encima a su ex apelando a la presencia de Alec en la mesa y presentándolo como su "prometido". Fue entonces cuando un Alec de 24 años había sonreído con suficiencia. _

_Así que era verdad, que en el momento no había hecho nada. Alec había confiado en Magnus y éste se había hecho cargo de la situación. Era una cuestión de confianza, se dijo. _

_Pero eso, no había bastado ni un poco para calmar el instinto competitivo en la mente de Alec. Ni un poco. _

_Alec había observado a Magnus el resto de la noche. Su novio lucía normal a la vista de cualquier otro que no fuera él. Pero Alec, quien se congratulaba de conocer bien las reacciones de Magnus, sabía que no era así. Sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de su brujo aquella noche. Algo que no era él._

_Y eso le jodía._

_-Alec…cariño. – le llamó Magnus con voz suave, tomándole la mano por sobre la mesa. Alec alzó la mirada y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa suave. – Siento lo de Jefferson. Siento que arruinara nuestro aniversario.- Alec soltó un suspiro y negó con el rostro._

_-No pasa nada. No es tu culpa.- le disculpó, sonriéndole y Magnus le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Sus ojos ya rodeados de un delineador negro brillante, resplandecieron aun más. Alec se felicitó a si mismo, había relajado y tranquilizado a Magnus. Éste apretó su mano sobre la mesa._

_-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?- le preguntó su brujo, ya mucho más tranquilo y emocionado. -¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿O a otro lugar?_

_Alec sonrió peligrosamente, sintiendo un previo nudo de excitación quemarlo en su bajo estomago y logrando que Magnus no apartara la vista de sus labios. _

_Perfecto._

_-¿Qué te parece… si vamos al Park Central?_

_El brujo subió rápidamente la vista a sus ojos y, de inmediato, soltó un suave gemido._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continue…<strong>_

_**Tarán ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué habrá hecho Alec en el hotel Grand? ¿Qué tendrá en mente el Nefilim? Muajajaja. **_

_**El segundo y último capitulo se los entrego la semana próxima. ;)**_

_**Kisses my darlings**_

_**IL**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y la saga The Mortal Instruments, la idea del fiction es mía.**_

_**Dedicatoria: a Adigium21. Mi amigo hermoso quien cumplió años hace pocos días. ¡Te quiero un mundo! Te envío muchos mini Alec y muchos mini Magnus para que los apapaches :3 **_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños querido!**_

_**Advertencia: Contenido Adulto Mayor. Slash. Gente, no debería andar advirtiendo esto…ahí arriba está la clasificación. Algo de dominación y sumisión. No mucho…creo. **_

_**N/A: Hola corazones míos. ¿Cómo están? Bueno, la cosa es que, antes aquí iba una larga explicación de mi parte sobre porque éste fic es como es. La he leído y me di cuenta de que no tengo porque explicarme. He escrito lo que quería escribir, lo que estaba en mi mente y nunca he dado excusas por ello. Simplemente se los he obsequiado Después de todo, para eso son los fics ¿no? Un regalo de nuestras mentes. Así que, aquí estoy. Esto es lo que quería escribir, esto es lo que quería obsequiarles.**_

_**Como autora, estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Recomendación musical: For you Entretainment, de mi amor platónico Adam-Sexy-Lambert. Algún día lo secuestraré y entonces no sabrán de mi por una larga, larga temporada.**_

_**Beta: Tenchi Uchiha (Te amo hermana, gracias por el apoyo que necesitaba para terminar esto, por ser esa vocecita en mi cabeza recordándome quien soy.)**_

_**Ya, me callo. Ale, a leer.**_

**Hotel Park Central, habitación #64.**

**It's alright **

**You'll be fine **

**Baby, I'm in control **

**Take the pain **

**Take the pleasure **

**I'm the master of both **

**Close your eyes **

**Not your mind **

**Let me into your soul **

**I'm work it until you're totally blown**

…

**No escaping when we start **

**Once I'm in, I hold your heart **

**There's no way I'll ring the alarm **

**So hold on til it's over**

…

**Adam Lambert- For you Entretainment**

**Segunda parte:**

La música en el bar estaba a un nivel estridente, resonaba por todo su cuerpo y vibraba dentro de él, alargando el ritmo por sus venas como un lento afrodisíaco y el olor a alcohol, perfumes fuertes y sudor lo estaban sumergiendo en una especie de limbo sensorial.

Alec había guardado silencio por aproximadamente unos cinco minutos enteros, pero, por la expresión en los rostros de Clary, Maia e Isabelle, parecía que hubiera sido toda una semana. El joven sonrió solo un poco mientras el mesonero llenaba otra ronda de sus copas.

Bebió, contando internamente.

Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…

-¡Alec! ¡Por Raziel! ¿No piensas terminar de contarnos?- gritó su hermana, perdiendo la paciencia. Oh, bueno… eso había sido divertido.

Entonces, incluso antes de que Alec pudiera abrir la boca para responder, incluso antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta mordaz hacia su hermana y cuando ya pensaba que la noche no podía volverse más surrealista, bizarra y extraña, una voz que él conocía perfectamente le habló justo sobre el oído.

-¿Contarles, qué?

_Oh, por el Ángel…_

-¡Magnus!- gritó Clary felizmente, poniéndose en pie y saludando efusivamente al brujo. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Simón?

Alec quería saber _exactamente_ lo mismo.

Su novio le miró un par de segundos fijamente a los ojos y su cara en shock, le sonrió ladeadamente para luego sentarse a su lado en una silla que hizo aparecer con un ligero chasquido de sus dedos. Alec le miró alarmado.

-¡Magnus! ¡Este es un sitio mundano! ¡No hagas eso!- le regañó antes de que el brujo le plantara un suave beso en los labios como saludo, callando sus quejas. –Odio cuando haces eso…-murmuró Alec, más para si mismo que para Magnus. Este le sonrió aun más y apretó su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Magnus se volvió hacia las mujeres para responder a la pregunta de Clarissa.

-_Estaba_ con Simón. –confirmó antes de lanzar un suspiro teatral y hacer aparecer su propia bebida. Un alargado vaso con un liquido color esmeralda dentro y con una sobrilla miniatura de color morado brillante en la orilla. Alec rodó los ojos ante tal detalle. – Pero era la despedida de soltero más aburrida a la que he ido en mi vida, y eso, queridos, es demasiado tiempo. –agregó. Isabelle lo miró con los ojos llenos de escepticismo. Sin duda pensando que Magnus se inventaba excusas para no estar en la despedida de su novio. Magnus miró a la mujer y, soltando el vaso en la mesa, se explicó.- ¡Estaban jugando al X-Box! ¡Por Lilith! ¿Quién, en su despedida de soltero, juega al X-Box? Déjame decirte, querida Isabelle, que estás apunto de casarte con el Rey de los frikis.

Clary y Maia soltaron la carcajada.

-¿Entonces, no había…-comenzó Alec.

-¿Chicas desnudas?- completó Magnus riendo y mirando con diversión a Alec. –No que yo viera, el único en paños menores era Jace. –Alec le miró horrorizado y Magnus se rió con más ganas.- Se quedó sin casi prendas después de perder varias partidas de Guitar Hero contra Simón.

-Oh demonios me hubiera gustado ver eso-comentó Maia emocionada. Alec había notado el entusiasmo que siempre mostraba la mujer loba cuando alguna situación dejaba, de alguna remota manera, humillado a Jace.

Alec se unió a la risa del grupo. Sin duda era gratificante que, de vez en cuando, alguien hiciera bajar los humos a su Parabatai.

-En fin…-prosiguió Magnus.- Decidí venirme con ustedes, pensando que quizás la estarían pasando mejor por aquí.- Alec enmudeció, apartó su mirada de los chicos casi desnudos frente a él y su rostro se tiñó de escarlata, como si de nuevo tuviera dieciocho años. Maldición. Magnus sonrió con sorna.- Veo que tenía razón.

Tras eso, Alec soltó un suspiro de resignación, cediendo. Gracias a los años de vivir junto a Magnus, Alec había aprendido ciertas cosas de él. Una de ellas era que el brujo, por más siglos que tuviera viviendo sobre la tierra, siempre sería un niño por dentro. Ávido de diversión y aventura, sediento por nuevas experiencias, reacio a la monotonía y alérgico al tedio.

Magnus recubría su vida de fiestas, color y brillo porque el otro aspecto de su vida, la vida donde la gente lo veía como un monstruo, como alguien que no era ni siquiera humano y venía del infierno, aquella parte de su vida que le recordaba a su padre, su padre de verdad, que le recordaba todas las muertes violentas que había visto, todas las vidas que no había podido salvar, todo eso…era demasiado horrible, demasiado para una sola persona. Y la única manera que Magnus había encontrado para sobrevivir siglos y siglos de pensamientos, experiencias y recuerdos había sido una máscara de frivolidad. Máscara tras la cual unos muy pocos podían llegar a ver. Y él, Alec, se congratulaba de ser uno de esos pocos.

Por eso, Alec no dudaba qué lo que decía Magnus fuera verdad, que estuviera aburrido a muerte con Jace, Simón y los amigos mundanos de éste (de los cuales Alec _jamás_ recordaba sus nombres) jugando a esa cosa electrónica toda la tarde, y, si había algo que a Magnus realmente le molestaba, era perder su tiempo aburrido. Alec no dudaba que, debido a eso, Magnus decidiera aparecerse en la despedida de soltera de Isabelle donde, según lo pensaba Alec, siempre debió de estar en primer lugar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué era eso que Alec iba a contarles?- el joven alzó la mirada con una rapidez nefilim de su vaso al cual estaba analizando mientras pensaba. Eso no sonaba bien.

Isabelle lo miró con triunfo, como si acabaran de adelantarle la navidad o le hubieran regalado un nuevo arsenal.

Mierda…

-Oh, no era nada. Alec nos contaba sobre aquel aniversario vuestro donde cierto…chico, les interrumpió la cena. – Alexander miró primero a su hermana con furia y luego a su novio con amenaza. Magnus ni se inmutó. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener.

-Bueno, querida Isabelle, si mí Alexander no desea continuar, yo siempre puedo contarles con _lujo de detalles_ todo lo que sucedió aquella noche.- Isabelle sonrió aun más en una terrorífica representación del gato de Alicia.

…Alexander iba a _matar_ a su hermana_._ Lo iban a expulsar del La Clave por matar a su hermana por sonsacarle el resto de la historia a su novio. Suspiró y decidió tomar un largo, largo trago, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier intento de detener ahora a Magnus de continuar lo que él había comenzado, no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido

-Alec estaba molesto. No lo parecía, pero yo sabía que era así…

"_Era cierto. Alec había intentado ocultar su enojo a Magnus durante todo el camino hacia el Park Central y luego durante el breve paseo por los largos e iluminados pasillos del hotel, pero sabía que eso era inútil. Su novio le conocía. _

_Llegaron a la habitación #64 en un tiempo que a Alec se le hizo absurdamente corto._

_Una vez dentro de la habitación, Alec respiró con calma y fue cuando pudo entender el porqué a Magnus le había gustado todo el Park Central en primer lugar. El sitio gritaba ostentosidad por cada rincón. Paredes cubiertas de blanco y dorado, arabescos de oro en las esquinas, sábanas de seda y raso de color marfil, ventanas victorianas y una cama enorme con armazón de madera y complicados tallados en las patas y columnas del cabecero. Y olía a limpio, a fresco suavizante de rosas. Sin lugar a dudas era un sitio lujoso, de esos que gustaban al brujo y que éste podía costearse con un solo brillante chasquido de dedos. A Alec, le hacía evocar palacios británicos. Amplios y luminosos._

_-No tienes porque hacer esto ¿sabes?- había comentado Magnus al entrar a la habitación mientras Alec cerraba la puerta de madera blanca tras él. Magnus le daba la espalda así que Alec no pudo verle el rostro cuando le dijo aquello._

_-¿Hacer, qué?- le preguntó con genuina curiosidad mientras se quitaba la cazadora de cuero negro y la dejaba en un pequeño sillón que era parte de un juego que había a su izquierda. Magnus caminó hacia la cama, sacando de sus bolsillos su cartera y celular y dejándolos sobre la mesilla de noche. _

_-Esto, venir aquí conmigo. Sé que estás enfadado…- Alec sonrió para si mismo. Sacó su estela y dos pequeñas dagas que llevaba sujetas en una correa de cuero que tenía en los tobillos y caminó hacia la misma mesilla que Magnus, colocándose justo detrás. _

_Tomó su estela y trazó una rápida runa en la parte posterior de su antebrazo, sin que Magnus lo viera._

_-Tienes razón, estoy enfadado.- le concedió Alec. No tenía sentido ocultarlo._

_-Alexander…no tienes porque ponerte así por esto. –suspiró Magnus con pesadumbre. Sin duda se sentía culpable, pensó Alec. O hasta triste. Lo cual era una lástima. Si Magnus hubiera podido leer su mente, seguramente no estaría ni remotamente apesumbrado o triste. O dándole la espalda, en todo caso. _

_Alec alineó su cuerpo con el del brujo, sin llegar a rozarlo y colocó sus pertenencias sobre la misma mesa, rodeando a Magnus con sus brazos y manteniéndolo preso en una red con todo su cuerpo. Su novio se tensó y aguantó la respiración cuando sintió el aliento de Alec rozarle la parte posterior del cuello. El nefilim aspiró sobre el cuello de su novio, embriagándose con su olor a sándalo. _

_-Pero, Magnus, a ti te gusta cuando me enfado.- reflexionó Alec, con una voz baja, casi graciosa e inocente. Subió su mano hasta la cintura del brujo y lo haló hacia atrás, pegándolo un poco a él. Magnus soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. – de hecho, te encanta cuando me pongo así. ¿O no, Magnus?"_

Isabelle lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa mientras él se debatía entre sonreír con suficiencia por el mero recuerdo de esa noche, o esconderse de la vergüenza por el hecho de que fuera Magnus quien lo estuviera narrando de esa manera, como si fuera una especie de relato erótico.

-Debo acotar, que el lado posesivo y competitivo de mi Alexander, es una de las cosas más sexys que he experimentado en todos mis largos años de vida.

Alec lo miró mientras las mujeres reían laxamente del comentario y le susurró solo para que su novio lo pudiera oír.

-¿"_Una_ de las cosas más sexys"? – le cuestionó con una ceja medio alzada. Magnus le sonrió sensualmente pero se limitó a responderle con un nuevo apretón de pierna bajo la mesa y le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar relatando.

"_Magnus había temblado cuando Alec le habló. Pero cuando el joven deslizó sus ágiles manos hacia el cinturón y lo desató de un solo movimiento brusco, Magnus se estremeció por completo. A Alec le encantaba subyugar a su brujo, le encantaba hacer uso de su fuerza sobre humana y mostrarle a Magnus que era suyo. Le fascinaba que su novio, quien siempre mostraba una personalidad segura, exigente, dominante y demandante, se rindiera a él, a todo lo que él quisiera hacerle, que le confiara su cuerpo más allá de cualquier barrera física y emocional. _

_De tan solo pensar en eso, de pensar en todo lo que Magnus le entregaba a él, a Alexander Gideon Ligthwood… Alec mismo debía respirar profundo para poder controlarse. _

_Con movimientos lentos, Alec abrió los elegantes pantalones del brujo con unos dedos hábiles y coló su mano hasta rozar la piel de Magnus por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, apretando y aflojando de vez en cuando. Su intensión era volver a su novio loco de placer. Su objetivo era borrar con sus besos y con su amor todo lo que hubiera sucedido allí años antes. Era una competencia en alguna parte del instinto básico animal dentro de Alec. Quería que cuando Magnus volviera a ir a ese lugar, pensara en él y nada más en él. En Alec haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez en aquella habitación. En Alexander marcando su cuerpo con besos y caricias hasta hacerle perder la razón con la lujuria._

_-Sube a la cama.- le ordenó con voz falsamente calmada. Por dentro estaba temblando. Depositó un suave beso sobre la nuca de Magnus y se separó para que éste pudiera cumplir su orden._

_Lo observó, paso por paso, mientras Magnus se giraba y se subía a la cama, sentándose de frente a él. Había un brillo de lujuria ya destellando en aquellos ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa predadora que curvaba los delicados labios. Alec se sentó frente a él y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad._

_Alec había descubierto que le gustaba dominar a Magnus hacía par de años atrás, cuando una noche había tomado la iniciativa y había sujetado con sus propias manos las de su brujo por sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándolo mientras hacían el amor. Había sido algo pequeño e insignificante, ni siquiera lo había pensado como tal…pero, luego de eso, Alec se había visto imposibilitado de no pensar en estar sobre Magnus haciéndole rogar, dándole todo lo que este pidiera pero a su ritmo, dictaminándolo todo con su propia voz. Tenía sueños y pensamientos cada vez más insistentes. Deseos obsesivos y perturbadores que luchaban por emerger desde su interior y que lo instaban a tomar el control. _

_El nefilim se había horrorizado en un principio. Él no era así, él solía ser tierno y atento con su brujo, solía dejarlo tomar el control a menos que éste quisiera lo contrario. No entendía porque tenía esos deseos de dominar al brujo._

_Con los días se fue volviendo lejano y arisco con Magnus. No quería lastimarlo, tenía miedo hasta de tocarlo… tenía miedo de si mismo._

_Pero fue entonces cuando que, en una tarde; mientras discutían por la actitud que Alec había asumido, Magnus le había gritado lo que éste necesitaba oír:_

"_¡Pero Alec! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo quiero que tomes el control!"_

_Magnus, Magnus quería que él lo tomase. Magnus, con su yo-soy-el-Gran-brujo y ordeno a todo el mundo…quería que Alec le ordenase a él._

_Alec había estampado al brujo contra la pared de la sala y luego de eso no hubo nada que pudiera impedir salir a flote el instinto dominador de Alec y Magnus había cedido encantado a él. _

_Con calma, Alec se acercó a su brujo por sobre la cama y le besó suavemente en los labios primero para luego ir descendiendo por las mejillas, regando besos aquí y allí hasta llegar al cuello mientras Magnus se inclinaba sobre la cama dejándole a él encima. Alec lo miró desde arriba, había infinito amor en su mirada. _

_-Te amo, Alec. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?- le dijo Magnus en un suspiro lleno de anhelo. Alec sonrió y besó sus labios de nuevo._

_-Lo sé. Yo también. – Magnus sonrió con dulzura y alzó los brazos, lo rodeó con ellos, subiendo el rostro hacia él para besarlo profundamente. Alec lo dejó llevar las riendas del beso por unos minutos y luego, fue marcando poco a poco la pauta, mordiendo los labios del brujo y arrancando jadeos cortos y profundos. Era un beso intenso, desbordado de emociones. Alec se sintió mareado, mientras las manos de Magnus se deslizaban por su cabello y halaban de él cada vez que Alec hacía algún movimiento especialmente efusivo. Par de minutos después, Alec cortó el beso, boqueó en busca de aire y se separó un poco, mirando a Magnus por una nebulosa de entre sus ojos azules. –Sube…-tragó un poco y carraspeó. Dios, debía calmarse.- sube las manos.- le ordenó a Magnus. –voy a atarte._

_Magnus obedeció y Alec se acomodó de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas sobre la cama antes de sacarse su propio cinturón y atar con éste las muñecas de Magnus al cabecero de la cama. Su novio siguió sus movimientos con sus ojos felinos, sin perderse ni un detalle y con aquel destello que Alec adoraba ver en ellos. Un brillo que le indicaba que Magnus estaba embrujado con sus movimientos, que estaba grabando a posteridad cada uno de ellos, viviéndolo al máximo y disfrutando de la experiencia. _

_Cuando el nudo estuvo hecho y Alec se aseguró que no lastimara a Magnus pero tampoco le permitiera movilizarse más de lo que él quería que su brujo lo hiciera, Alec se inclinó sobre éste y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con premeditada lentitud, recorriendo cada porción de piel descubierta con sus labios inmediatamente después de liberarla del yugo de la costosa ropa de su novio. Magnus se estremeció y Alec lo sintió tensarse contra los amarres. _

_-Oh, Dios…-gimió, cuando Alec llegó con sus dientes a la altura de su abdomen plano y sin ombligo y mordió con fuerza justo ahí. El nefilim soltó una risita. Él sabía que era un punto débil de Magnus y le gustaba explotarlo al máximo, así qué, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez; recorrió con premeditada lentitud toda la superficie de izquierda a derecha y de regreso, luego fue subiendo y subiendo, hasta rozar los pezones del brujo y luego bajó, hasta tocar con la punta de sus dientes y su aliento caliente los marcados huesos de la pelvis. Magnus soltó un gemido y alzó sus caderas hacia él. - ¡Alec!_

_Él sonrió y se detuvo. Solo para alzarse lo suficiente y despojar a Magnus del resto de su ropa con rapidez y algo de brusquedad._

_Raziel, él era una imagen perfecta. Perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra. Era Magnus, todo piel de miel, tallado con suavidad, con los músculos de los brazos tensados en su posición, indefenso y dispuesto para él, con el cuerpo entero comenzando a bañarse de un perlado sudor. Era delicioso, perfecto, magnifico…y era suyo. Alec se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi haciéndoselo sangrar. Estaba arrodillado aun entre las piernas de Magnus y desde esa posición podía controlar completamente a su brujo. _

_Suyo. _

_Con dedicación, Alec levantó sus manos para acariciarlo, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos, enredando la punta de sus dedos entre los pequeños vellos que rodeaban toda aquella larga extensión de piel para descansar luego a solo milímetros de lo que tanto ansiaba tocar._

_Magnus estaba comenzando a desesperar._

_-Alec, por favor…-susurró en una súplica que Alec tuvo que admitir, era demasiado sensual y difícil de ignorar._

_El nefilim tragó grueso y lo miró con sus ojos azules ardiendo._

_- No, aun no- le dijo con voz que intentaba ser severa a la vez que negaba con el rostro y se inclinaba completamente sobre su novio, rozando aquel cuerpo desnudo con el suyo aun cubierto con lo que, Alec estaba seguro, Magnus consideraba un inútil montón de ropa. Sus rostros descansaron donde Alec podía ver el verde de los de Magnus fundirse con el amarillo en sus pupilas de gato. -¿Sabes por qué estoy molesto, Magnus?- la voz de Alec era cortante, imprimiendo fuerza y dominación en cada sílaba. Magnus buscó su mirada y se la mantuvo, sus irises brillaban y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. _

_-Por lo de Jefferson. -murmuró el brujo en respuesta y Alec llevó de inmediato su mano derecha a su cuello, cerrando los dedos pero sin apretar con demasiada fuerza. Solo la suficiente para que Magnus se sintiera bien, dejándose a si mismo sumergirse en su estado dominante. Magnus jadeó y alzó el rostro, permitiéndole tomarlo. Sus ojos amarillos destellaron. –Estás celoso, por lo que pasó entre Jefferson..._

_Alec apretó su mano y Magnus soltó un fuerte gemido._

_-No lo nombres.- siseó el joven entre dientes.- ¿Entendiste?- Magnus asintió y Alec relajó su mano, acariciando ahora el cuello del brujo. Una pequeña recompensa. Su mano izquierda reposaba sobre el muslo de Magnus, trazando círculos sobre la piel suave y llegando cada vez más cerca de los testículos de su novio. Magnus se removió bajo su cuerpo, intentando tener más acceso a su tacto, buscando desesperadamente que Alec lo tocara._

_-Alexander…maldita sea. -se quejó su novio con frustración y deseo._

_Alec sonrió, se alzó para apoyarse en sus rodillas y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de su sueter azul marino de cuello alto. Magnus lo veía con la mirada brillante de deseo. Su brujo se lamió los labios en un gesto tentador y bastante sensual que hizo perder los estribos a Alec quien llevó hasta ahí rápidamente su mano y puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre la boca de Magnus mientras lo apretaba suavemente en el cuello con la mano derecha y le alzaba la mandíbula hacia él._

_- Abre la boca, y lámelos.- le ordenó, su voz era un látigo de lujuria para el libido de su novio, quien le obedeció entre suaves gemidos. Humedeciendo sus dedos lentamente y jugando con su lengua entre ellos. Alexander sonrió.- buen chico…ahora, abre las piernas para mi, Magnus.- y éste lo hizo. Alec, sin romper el contacto con los ojos de Magnus, llevó sus dedos humedecidos hasta los testículos de su novio, rozando apenas la tensa bolsa y la suave piel de aquella erección que tiraba de deseo por él. Magnus alargó su cuerpo bajo el suyo y gimió de nuevo, alzando un poco la pelvis. Alec se rió, bajando sus dedos y tocándole más, logrando que su novio lanzara un jadeo fuerte de agradecimiento.- ¿Los quieres?- le preguntó con una risita, bajando y rozando ahora la entrada de Magnus. Punzando tentadoramente con sus dedos pero sin llegar a entrar.- ¿Quieres esto?_

_-Oh, demonios…si…Alec…-le rogó, abriendo sus piernas y dándole total acceso. Dios…era, demasiado. Su propia erección estaba molestosamente dura e incomoda dentro de sus ropas. Alec soltó el cuello de su brujo y abrió su pantalón, liberándose un poco. Su piel estaba tensa y completamente enrojecida. La Marca que se había hecho hacía minutos en el dorso de su antebrazo emitió su primer ardor en señal de que estaba comenzando a funcionar. _

_Dejó a sus dedos deslizarse dentro de Magnus, con suavidad. De inmediato, su novio emitió un grito ronco de placer, alzando mucho más las caderas, echando el cuello hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Alec se mordió el labio de nuevo y bajó su pantalón y ropa interior lo suficiente para tocarse a si mismo y aliviarse un poco. Su mano derecha envolvió su erección y el sudor de su palma lo hizo gemir por la sensación. _

_Alec se inclinó de nuevo hacia su novio y dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el de éste, piel con piel al fin. El contacto los hizo gemir a ambos de satisfacción. Alec comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Magnus con fuerza, hasta llegar a los nudillos. Sin embargo, no hizo más por expandirlo y prepararle cuando usualmente tardaban unos diez minutos en ese proceso. Alec era grueso, al contrario de Magnus que era largo, bello y perfecto y le atravesaba hasta el alma. Pero, debido a su espesor, a Alec le gustaba preparar a Magnus lo suficiente para poder moverse con soltura y tranquilidad dentro de él…pero ese día era diferente._

_Su corazón latía con desmesura, tan fuerte que amenazaba con partirle el pecho en dos con su atronador golpeteo. Magnus se deshacía bajo él, gemía y lanzaba pequeños grititos de placer, constantes maldiciones y palabras obscenas, sus manos estaban tensas y rojas, comenzando ya a blanquear en las muñecas en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su magia, no soltarse y no saltar sobre Alexander, como éste sabía que deseaba hacerlo. Su novio comenzó a hiperventilar cuando el joven comenzó a bombear con sus dedos con más fuerza que antes, desesperado por incrementar el contacto de cualquier manera que le fuera posible. Las caderas de Magnus estaban descontroladas, subían y bajaban buscándole, ansiándole y necesitándole._

_Alec, con esfuerzo, se acercó al cuello de su brujo y comenzó a morderle y besarle allí, marcando un rastro húmedo y ardiente hasta el oído de su pareja. _

_-¿Quieres más?- le preguntó con la voz ronca raspando su garganta. Movió su propia pelvis hasta rozar con su erección la entrada ya invadida de su novio. _

_Magnus sollozó, realmente desesperado._

_-¡Si!...por favor, Alec.- Sus ataduras estaban resistiendo por muy poco con los constantes tirones que el brujo hacía alterado. Alec sonrió. Adoraba tener a Magnus así por él. Era algo incomparable de sentir, un placer más allá de lo inimaginable. Su `pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento de posesión y amor indescriptible. Magnus se retorcía bajo él, buscándolo y necesitándolo. Magnus Bane, aquella maravillosa criatura, aquel hombre perfecto, era suyo. Magnus le quería, le amaba, le necesitaba. _

_Y entonces, Alec sintió una punzada de celos tan profunda al pensar en que aquel cuerpo perfecto había sido tocado por otro, que otras manos había hecho antes lo mismo que él... y su visión se nubló. Apretó los dientes y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con más fuerza dentro de su novio, arrancándole gritos de placer en lugar de quedos gemidos. _

_-¿Y crees que yo debería darte más, Magnus?- le preguntó. Su pregunta fue falsamente calmada. Era esa pausa antes de la tormenta. Magnus pareció notarlo aun sumergido dentro de su propia nebulosa de sensaciones y giró su rostro de tal manera que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Alec se acercó y lo besó, luego mordió su labio y se separó de nuevo.- ¿O crees que debería castigarte por lo que has hecho?- amenazó, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos. Magnus abrió sus hermosos ojos felinos con sorpresa y algo indefinible, cercano al miedo o la desesperación y tiró de los nudos en sus manos con más fuerza. Un chispazo azulado salió de sus dedos _

_- Alec…-dijo, su voz más un susurro que otra cosa. Había toda una gama de sentimientos en tan solo esa palabra. Era un ruego, una petición y una orden. El chico ni se inmutó._

_-¿Crees que debería darte esto?- le cuestionó con maldad, presionando ahora con su erección._

_-¡Maldición!- se quejó su novio cuando Alec se retiró de nuevo, sin dejar de tentarlo. –¡Alec, solo tómame de una jodida vez!- le gritó, perdiendo los estribos._

_Alec le ignoró._

_-Yo no lo creo, te has portado mal, Magnus Bane. – Magnus gimió de nuevo y lo miró con los ojos destellando de lujuria. Por un momento Alec se preguntó si Magnus sería realmente capaz de soltarse y acabar con el juego por su cuenta. – Pero, estás de suerte porque en este momento realmente, realmente, deseo estar dentro de ese cuerpo tuyo, Magnus. Pero…- amenazó y Magnus soltó un gemido ahogado, mordiéndose los labios- como te has portado mal, ésta – le advirtió, sacando sus dedos y alineando su erección contra la entrada de su novio. Magnus se tensó y estremeció cuando sintió la punta presionar. - será toda la preparación que obtendrás. _

_Y entró en él. Fuerte y rápido. Con Magnus lanzando un grito ahogado, casi sin poder respirar."_

Magnus hizo una pausa larga y dramática, terminando su bebida con una sonrisita en los labios y una mirada brillante. Pausa larga en la que Isabelle aprovechó para ahogarse con su propio trago de color escarlata y lucir tan azorada como, Alec estaba casi completamente seguro, pocas cosas la habían hecho lucir. El cuento de Magnus las había alterado, al parecer. E incluso el mismo Alec se había sorprendido recordando cada detalle de aquella noche, cada minucia, reparando en su comportamiento gracias a las memorias que compartía con su novio quien lo hacia parecer casi como un relato homoerótico. Magnus les había contado la experiencia como prometió, "con lujo de detalles" y aquello, aunque no lo pareciera, hacía crecer aun más la burbuja de amor que Alec tenía en su pecho latiendo por su brujo.

Con diversión, deseo y satisfacción, Alec se preguntó si, años y años después, Magnus seguiría recordándole de aquella manera tan especial y detallada.

En el bar, comenzó una canción nueva antes de que Magnus continuara con la narración y Alec se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por aquella voz seductora hacia la nebulosa indefinida de sus recuerdos.

"_-¡Oh Dios! Alec, Alec…Alec… ¡Alec!_

_Magnus gruñía y murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, gemía y gritaba al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se había arqueado en una posición casi imposible, recibiendo cada estocada y se había sujetado al cinturón de Alec que lo ataba al cabecero de la cama con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían blanqueado y sus anillos tintineaban entre si. _

_Alec lo embestía rítmicamente sintiendo el interior de Magnus increíblemente cálido y apretado. Delicioso. Perfecto. La sensación de estar dentro de su novio no se comparaba con nada en el mundo. El calor lo rodeaba y le enviaba una onda de gozo y placer desde la base de su columna hasta el cuello, encegueciendo su visión._

_La tela de sus jeans a medio quitar rozaba a Magnus en las piernas y parecía estar irritando la piel ahí, pero a éste no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, al contrario; con ambas piernas su brujo lo rodeó y le instó a entrar en su cuerpo con más rapidez y más fuerza. _

_Alexander; gimiendo, quiso complacerle, quiso darle todo y hacerlo estallar de placer. No sin dificultad, el joven volvió a colocarse sobre sus rodillas y alzó el trasero de Magnus con ambas manos, con las piernas de su novio aun rodeándole las caderas y se impulsó hacia éste, con movimientos feroces que destilaban su fogosidad e ímpetu, su deseo. Magnus lanzó un grito ahogado, cerró los ojos y Alec vio un destello azulado en sus manos que pronto dejaron una huella calcinada sobre la madera de donde su brujo se sujetaba con ambas manos a la vez que su correa lo mantenía firmemente atado. _

_El cuerpo de su novio temblaba y Alec podía ver en su vientre sin ombligo el como pequeños hilos transparentes bañaban su dorada piel, anunciando su inminente culminar. Magnus impulsó sus caderas hacia él y se estremeció._

_-Abre los ojos y mírame.- le ordenó el nefilim al brujo quien temblaba y se sujetaba de la madera como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su garganta emitía gemidos y jadeos entrecortados. Pero no abrió los ojos. Alec, aunque quería complacerlo, decidió castigarlo por eso y fue pausando sus movimientos. _

_-¡Ahhgs! ¡Mier…!¡Alec!...¡No!…no, no, no…¡Alec!- gritó Magnus, casi desesperado y abriendo los ojos, mirándole con suplica y algo de rabia. Alec casi podía sentir la frustración de su brujo al sentir el orgasmo retroceder con crueldad._

_-Te dije que abrieras los ojos. _

_Quería que Magnus lo mirara cuando se viniera, necesitaba que Magnus lo mirara a él y solo a él en el instante en el que el orgasmo lo venciera. Quería ver esos ojos felinos perdidos en los suyos, nublados y desenfocados por el placer que él le estaba dando. Se impulsó con repentina fuerza, golpeando el nudo de nervios dentro de su novio y éste gritó de nuevo, arqueándose hacia él._

_-¡Joder! ¡Alexander!- gritó, mirando hacia arriba desde su posición. Alec se impulsó hacia delante, con más fuerza; golpeando ahí, justo ahí una y otra vez. Y luego, se detuvo de nuevo. –Alec…-dijo Magnus en un gemido sollozante. Sus manos estaban enrojecidas y su cuerpo entero temblaba._

_-Mírame. – Magnus volvió sus ojos a él, suplicantes y completamente dilatados. Su erección rezumada preseminal sobre su vientre, volviéndolo brillante y húmedo. -¿Qué es lo que deseas, Magnus?- preguntó, impulsándose de nuevo y volviendo a golpear donde Alec sabía que Magnus necesitaba sentirlo._

_-Oh…Dios…-jadeó su novio, sin aliento y con su mente ida, moviendo las caderas sin control. Impulsándose lo más que él podía hacia Alexander. Necesitando de sus movimientos. Alec sabía que su orgasmo estaba ahí, tan cerca que dolía no tenerlo. _

_-Respóndeme. ¿Qué deseas?- le volvió a cuestionar, impulsándose hacia donde Magnus quería pero sin la suficiente fuerza. Magnus lloriqueó algo, arqueando la espalda. Alec comenzó a ir lento, suave pero superficialmente, casi saliendo de su cuerpo, esperando a que su novio recuperara un poco el aliento. Cuando Magnus pudo enfocarlo, Alexander volvió a preguntarle, decidiendo ser dulce con él. - ¿Qué es lo que deseas, cariño? ¿Deseas que siga dentro de ti? -Magnus asintió, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de pura y absoluta lujuria. – Entonces, mírame y pídemelo. _

_Magnus clavó sus ojos en los suyos, con toda la sensualidad que poseía y movió sus caderas a su mismo ritmo lento y suave, encontrándose con sus propias embestidas. Alec sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle la espalda de arriba abajo y la Marca en su antebrazo ardió de nuevo, ayudándole a resistir._

_-Quiero más, te deseo a ti.- Alec jadeó, sintiendo como la satisfacción al escuchar a Magnus así, por él, lo golpeaba fuerte y certero. Casi cegándolo del placer. Magnus continuó. – Quiero más, Alec, por favor. Te deseo, te necesito. – le pidió, en voz baja y ronca… y Alec sonrió. _

_¿Cómo, por el Ángel, podía decir que no a eso? _

_Se inclinó rápidamente hacia él y lo besó en los labios._

_Magnus soltó un fuerte gemido que ahogó en su boca ante la nueva posición, con sus piernas atrapadas en los brazos de Alexander y casi rozando su propio torso. _

_-No dejes de mirarme, Magnus.- le dijo Alec en un susurro demandante pero a la vez necesitado, comenzando un movimiento constante y profundo, fuerte y certero. Rápido. Golpeando a su novio donde éste lo necesitaba una y otra vez, obligando a su cuerpo esbelto a contorsionarse desesperadamente hacia él. Magnus emitió un sonoro gemido, con sus ojos entrecerrados de placer pero aun fijos en los suyos. El amarillo verdoso estaba casi oculto por las pupilas dilatadas. - Quiero que me veas a los ojos cuando te vengas… -le gruñó con la voz ronca. Magnus se estremeció fuertemente entre sus brazos. _

_-oh Lilith, ¡Alec!…más, más, ¡más!…oh joder, voy…a…-Alec no perdió el ritmo, sintiendo como las paredes del interior de Magnus lo apretaban más y más en sincronía al orgasmo de su novio. _

_Magnus gritó su nombre una vez más y sus manos emitieron un fuego azul, mientras su simiente comenzaba a mojarlos, caliente y suave entre ambos cuerpos. Alec sintió su propio orgasmo amenazarlo y a la Marca en su antebrazo luchar contra éste. Siguió moviéndose, sintiendo el cuerpo de Magnus temblar y deshacerse a gemidos bajo el suyo y como su semen se pegaba a su pecho._

_Alec aspiró suavemente por la nariz, serenándose al tiempo que Magnus quedaba laxo sobre el colchón. Sus ojos finalmente cerrados y la piel bañada en sudor y semen. Llenando el ambiente entre ellos de un olor almizclado y dulce a la vez, caluroso, ardiente y prohibido. Su novio emitía una respiración irregular, tratando de bajar de la nube de lujuria donde estaba montado. Alec fue ralentizando sus movimientos hasta detenerse por completo. Con suavidad, se alzó sin salirse del cuerpo de su brujo y soltó sus piernas, dejándolo que las depositara en la cama a cada lado de su cuerpo. _

_Magnus soltó un suspiro satisfecho y adolorido. Alec sonrió y se recostó sobre él, besando su cuello y mordiendo la piel sensible. Magnus se estremeció._

_- Magnus…- llamó Alec. Magnus murmuró algo incomprensible y Alec sonrió contra la piel de su cuello. Volvió a besarlo, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta el lóbulo de su oído. _

_-Dios… Alec. Déjame respirar, amor. – le dijo Magnus con la voz ronca. Alec soltó una risita, comenzando a morderle el lóbulo y a lamerlo con habilidad. Magnus suspiró y se estremeció. – Cariño…- Alec le mordió el cuello y Magnus jadeó._

_-Quisiera, Magnus, dejarte respirar. En serio…- comentó con voz rasposa e igual de ronca, voz que él sabía qué a Magnus le encendía por dentro. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los costados de su novio, subiendo hasta los brazos tensados y aun sujetos, bajando luego hacia las largas piernas. Magnus aspiró profundamente y luego soltó todo el aire, sintiendo las reacciones de su propio cuerpo al tacto de Alexander. –pero verás, tengo un pequeño… problema… aquí.- le dijo, con voz falsamente inocente y movió sus caderas hacia delante un par de veces, recalcando sus palabras. Fue cuando Magnus pareció reaccionar. Gimió, abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los suyos. _

_-¿Qué?- Magnus lo miró fijamente, buscando una respuesta en su rostro. Alec alzó su antebrazo y lo giró un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Magnus viera y reconociera la Marca de resistencia grabada en su piel." _

-¿Una runa de resistencia?- cuestionó Clary, casi sin voz. La joven con cabello rojo había guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo, al parecer. – Bromeas, ¿Verdad? – Alec se vio tentado de soltar una carcajada. No entendía el asombro en la Cazadora. Clary lo observaba con sus ojos verdes imposiblemente abiertos, Maia por su parte tenía una nueva mirada apreciativa sobre él y su propia hermana, por otro lado, lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa y una sonrisa burlona bailando sobre sus labios.

-Estoy casi segura que en ninguna parte del Libro Gris consta _ese_ uso particular de la runa de resistencia, Alec. – le dijo Isabelle con malicia y Alec se alzó de hombros.

-Es cuestión de imaginación. – le replicó e Izzy achicó sus ojos negros con la maldad que solo una hermana menor podría poseer y decidió puyarlo un poco más. Alec tenía el leve presentimiento de que, más que molesta, Isabelle lucía retada. Quizás porque a ella no se le había ocurrido algo como eso primero que a él.

-No creo que La Clave apruebe algo así. ¿O si?—con una sonrisa, Alec abrió la boca para contestar pero Magnus soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, querida Isabelle. Créeme, te sorprenderías. Después de todo Jonathan Cazador de Sombras no era ningún _"ángel"_- dijo su novio con propiedad, alzando sus dedos y simulando las comillas, como si el mismo hubiera conocido la vida privada de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras y su lista personal de perversiones…y seguramente así fuera. Alec lo pensó un segundo y luego rió. - y la sangre de Raziel en vuestras venas no los hace precisamente más inocentes, que digamos. Podría contarte algunas cosas que...- Magnus rió sólo unos segundos y luego: - Alec una vez hizo algo mucho más que una runa de resistencia…verás…

Esta vez, Alec fue el que dio un fuerte apretón a la pierna de su novio por debajo de la mesa. Magnus dio un respingo y lo miró con ojos burlones y sonrientes.

-O… pensándolo mejor, voy continuar con la historia. –Alec se llevó los dedos al punto entre sus cejas y negó suavemente. Magnus siempre sería _Magnus_.

"_Su novio había perdido el aliento por unos segundos, mirando la negra marca sobre su piel. Toda la zona le ardía, con el poder de la runa haciendo efecto sobre su cuerpo._

_-¿Una runa de resistencia? –Alec le sonrió de medio lado, intentando parecer sensual para Magnus. Éste lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa, lujuria y algo más. Amor. –Oh, Dios mío…eres tan. Oh Alec. Eres…eres…_

_Alec sonrió, con algo cercano a la ternura (había dejado a su brujo sin palabras) y bajó su brazo._

_-¿Soy tan…? –Magnus alzó su rostro y unió sus labios en un beso efusivo y demandante, desquiciado. Alec se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, acariciando los pómulos y todo el rostro de su novio con amor, devoción y cuidado. _

_-Perfecto. Eres perfecto Alexander. – le susurró su novio sin aliento cuando se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Le dio otro suave beso. Sus ojos brillaban.- Y te amo. _

_Alec no tuvo que decir nada más. Se inclinó a por otro beso, robándole a Magnus lo que le quedaba de aliento y entereza. Logrando encender aun más las brazas ardientes dentro de él. Comenzando un incendio que comenzó a quemarlo desde la base de su columna y recorrió toda la extensión de su cuerpo. _

_Magnus se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, exigiéndole más cercanía e instándole a moverse dentro de él. Alec escuchó un chasquido y sintió como la humedad entre sus cuerpos desaparecía al mismo tiempo en que una de las largas y perfectas piernas de su brujo lo rodeaba por la cadera, impulsándolo hacia delante. Alec soltó un gemido dentro de los labios de Magnus, adoraba cuando éste le incitaba de aquella manera. _

_Alexander soltó los labios de Magnus y bajó de nuevo hacia su cuello, trazando su camino predilecto hacia su oído, jadeando con cada movimiento de ambos cuerpos, encontrándose lentamente y recibiéndose una y otra, y otra vez. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició los tensos brazos de Magnus y la otra la bajó hacia la pierna que lo rodeaba, afincando sus dedos en la tierna piel de los muslos y más arriba, rodando los glúteos que lo aprisionaban. Lo hizo con fuerza, marcando sus huellas en la piel dorada._

_Magnus gimió con fuerza y se movió bajo él. Entonces…con un movimiento que él no se esperaba, ágil y rápido, Magnus invirtió posiciones, rodeándolo con ambas piernas y girando sus cuerpos hasta que estuvo sobre el suyo, dándole una visión plena y deliciosa de toda su perfecta anatomía. _

_-Por el Ángel…- suspiró Alec, cuando Magnus le sonrió depredadoramente, como un verdadero felino y comenzó a moverse._

_El aire se le escapaba, Alec sentía que no podía respirar y que el ardor en su cuerpo lo iba a matar, quemándolo hasta sus cimientos. Toda su piel sudaba y vibraba. Magnus se sentía jodidamente bien, apretado, caliente. Y era un calor que lo envolvía, que lo hacía vibrar hasta la punta de sus extremidades. Pronto, Magnus tomó un ritmo fuerte, largo y profundo, soltando pequeños gemidos. Su piel tostada estaba cubierta de sudor, sus muñecas aún estaban amarradas al cabecero de la cama y Magnus había usado éste para sostenerse con ambas manos y darse impulso para clavarse a si mismo sobre Alexander, tan fuerte que sus caderas ardían con cada choque, con cada encuentro._

_Alec lo tomó de la cintura y se impulsó a si mismo hacia arriba, afincando cada impulso con su propia fuerza de nefilim. Magnus gritó guturalmente y Alec arqueó su cuerpo hacia su encuentro, desquiciado por la sensación. Era demasiado, sentir a Magnus buscándolo de aquella forma, moviéndose frenéticamente sobre su cuerpo con necesidad, estaba acabando con cualquier resistencia, rúnica o no, que Alec pudiera tener. Estaba cerca y lo sabía, y lo que era más desquiciante aun, Magnus también._

_Su novio lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, entre el flequillo húmedo de su cabello negro y brillante, era un destello amarillo verdoso de lujuria y placer, demandante a cada instante. Alec enfrentó con desafío esa mirada, asió las caderas de Magnus con más fuerza y controló él mismo los movimientos de su novio, haciéndolos cortos y feroces. Lanzando él sus caderas en cada estocada y logrando que Magnus dejara de gemir y comenzara a gritar._

_Estaba siendo rudo, y lo sabía. Sus manos estaban inclementes sobre las caderas de Magnus y le impedían separarse mucho de él, lo obligaban a moverse rápido y letal, dando cada estocada de su miembro tan dentro y profundo en Magnus que, Alexander sabía; éste sentía que su universo se quebraba, siendo atravesado en dos, invadido por su ser. Acero caliente llenando su mundo entero._

_Magnus se inclinó hacia él con esfuerzo, dejando sus brazos en una posición incomoda pero sin importarle. La necesidad de estar unidos era mucho más fuerte. Alec lo tomó del cuello y lo besó un momento, estrellando sus labios en una lucha de sensaciones asesinas. Alec iba a morir ahí, en aquella habitación y envuelto en aquel placer. Magnus soltó sus labios y lo miró fijamente, dejando que Alec mandara en el movimiento de sus caderas, dejándolo dominar su cuerpo y manteniendo el ritmo que él necesitara para conseguir su final. Alec gimió y Magnus sonrió lascivamente._

_-Vamos Alec… –le pidió, reafirmando sus palabras con movimientos más veloces y cortos. Alec lo miró, sintiendo su vista nublarse. – Vamos dulzura, dámelo. _

_Alec se estremeció, marcó con fuerza sus dedos en la piel de Magnus y se arqueó, sintiendo como la Marca en su brazo se desvanecía y como su resistencia era vencida por el goce y el placer de estar envuelto en la piel de Magnus. Era Magnus ahí, Magnus arriba, Magnus estremeciéndose sobre su cuerpo, esparciéndose sobre su pecho en cálidos torrentes, Magnus gritando su nombre, Magnus en todas partes, Magnus en su piel, Magnus en su alma._

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…_

_Su Magnus._

_Suyo._

_-¡Magnus! –gritó, y se dejó llevar. _

_Alec había sentido orgasmos antes, por supuesto. Pero ninguno como aquella supernova estallando dentro de su ser. Vibrando dentro de cada molécula de su cuerpo, aniquilando las partículas de su alma y volviéndolas a unir, todo de una sola vez._

_Su cuerpo entero convulsionó en el más fulminante éxtasis, regando la sensación desde su cuello hasta la base de su columna y regresando, expandiéndose luego hasta sus extremidades, erizándole la piel, estremeciéndolo, venciéndolo, arrancando gritos, gemidos y jadeos de su garganta aun contra su voluntad, llevando no estrellas sino toda una jodida galaxia detrás de sus párpados. Y Magnus, temblando sobre él; lo absorbía todo, manteniendo un suave movimiento con sus caderas codiciosas que lo apretaban y mantenían unido a su interior. Su corazón latía fuera de control contra su garganta, inundando todo su ser con su acelerado y desbocado golpeteo. El aire había escapado de sus pulmones y le dolía intentar llevarlo allí de nuevo. Pero era un dolor maravilloso, lleno de cumplimientos, de acelerados sentimientos. _

_Había sido una implosión, la fuerza de un agujero negro atrayendo su ser al de Magnus, aferrándolos el uno al otro. Y se mantenía, sin diluir. Uniendo sus almas más allá de toda comunión posible. Como la eternidad del espacio."_

Magnus chasqueó los dedos suavemente al terminar su relato, encendiendo con el pequeño destello de su magia un alargado pitillo que comenzó e emitir un humo rosado. Alguna cosa de hadas, seguramente. El fuego iluminó sus ojos delineados en color negro y morado y arrancó luces de sus pupilas amarillo verdosas. Alec se perdió por un momento en el hermoso brillo de aquellos ojos y en la curva de sus labios. Se abstrajo en la maravilla de aquel ser, aquella criatura a la que amaba como no pensó jamás llegar a amar a nadie y cuyo relato le había hecho reavivar sus sentimientos con una intensidad absoluta. Su cuerpo vibraba, abrumado. La intensidad de sus deseos por Magnus lo mareaba, sus sentimientos lo estaban haciendo temblar.

Magnus era magnifico, todo color, sabiduría, poder y belleza.

Alec se sentía impresionado ante su propia reacción y su propia necesidad. Quería besar a Magnus ahí mismo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Estaba tentado de tomarlo entre sus brazos, desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante. El haber escuchado ese recuerdo de sus labios había sido la cosa más estimulante y magnifica del mundo, le había hecho sentirse increíble al saber, de sus propias palabras, cuanto Magnus lo había disfrutado y cuanto lo amaba.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido sordo de un vaso siendo posado sobre la mesa de madera. Alec levantó la vista hacia Maia quien lucía algo turbia y desgastada. Alec se preguntó por primera vez cuanto tiempo tendrían allí.

-Bueno…-suspiró la mujer lobo, había una sonrisa laxa en sus labios gruesos. Se había dejado crecer el cabello con los años y le caía en largas trenzas hasta la cintura, enmarcándole un rostro que aun lucía juvenil. – esto ha sido de lo más interesante, pero yo me retiro. Mañana será un día ocupado para todos.

Ante aquel recordatorio, Isabelle lució como si le hubieran echado agua fría y miró el reloj en su celular.

-oh Raziel, miren la hora. Deberíamos irnos. –dijo, poniéndose de pie. Sus tacones sonaron claros y precisos contra el parqué del suelo.- Alec, Magnus. ¿Van a quedarse en el Instituto? Mañana saldremos muy temprano hacia Idris para la boda. –Alec estaba sacando su billetera.

-No lo creo Izzy. Creo que mejor iremos a casa. – dijo con firmeza. Necesitaba estar a solas con su novio aquella noche y quizás revivir algunas cosas. Magnus guiñó un ojo a las mujeres quienes se sonrojaron al entender la suave indirecta y soltaron algunas risas nerviosas. Alec intentó mantener su rostro sereno y no transparentar la intensidad de sus deseos ni cuanto le había afectado realmente todo aquello. No supo si lo logró, el alcohol no era la mejor opción para intentar ocultar sus sentimientos, al contrario, él solía ponerse de lo más elocuente cuando bebía. Defecto del cual su hermana solía aprovecharse cada vez que podía. Ésta se dirigió a Clarissa.

- Y tú, Clary, ¿Vienes al Instituto?

- Si, espérenme –dijo la joven rápidamente, tomando del respaldo de su asiento una cazadora de color rojo que colocó sobre sus hombros.- he tenido suficiente de hombres desnudos por el día de hoy.

Magnus se echo a reír con una fuerte carcajada, levantándose también. El pitillo de humo rosado había desaparecido de sus dedos.

-¿Es acaso eso posible?- le preguntó a Clarissa y la joven se sonrojó intensamente, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran aun más sobre sus mejillas. Ya todos de pie, dejaron el dinero de la cuenta y caminaron hacia la salida. Iban esquivando cuerpos que danzaban tan pegados unos de otros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Alec dio un respingo cuando alguien deslizó una mano por su trasero y lo apretó. Al segundo, escuchó sobre su oído la risita burlona de Magnus. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su brujo. Alec le sonrió y le tomó la mano, halándolo para que caminara a su lado.

-Perfectamente. – le tranquilizó, acariciando la enjoyada mano de su novio. Magnus sonrió complacidamente. Ya estaban casi en la puerta. Clary y Maia habían desparecido de su vista y Alec solo podía ver la melena azabache de su hermana y el brillo de su corto vestido de lentejuelas negras a juego con sus botas de cuero brillante. Alec se acercó un poco a Magnus para preguntarle algo que le carcomía la punta de la lengua.- ¿Por qué no les contaste el final?

Magnus se alzó de hombros, le apretó la mano suavemente y le sonrió con cariño. Las luces de neón hacían relucir aún más el cabello y la piel de Magnus. Era precioso.

-Porque creo que eso, es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros, cariño. –Alec le sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él alzándose un poco y presionó brevemente sus labios contra los de Magnus. Escuchó, aun a través de la música; el suave quejido que su novio emitió al separarse nuevamente de él.

-Te amo. ¿Lo sabes, no?- Magnus apretó su mano.

-Lo sé.

….

"_Había yacido juntos dos o tres veces más antes de dejarse vencer finalmente por el agotamiento. Satisfechos, ambos se había recostado sobre el respaldo de la cama y sobre un montón ingente de almohadones de color fucsia y amarillo canario que Magnus había hecho aparecer y que olían al loft de su brujo, a casa. Alec le oía la suave respiración a Magnus y se estaba dejando acompasar por los constantes latidos de su corazón, aquel corazón que latía a un ritmo diferente al de cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra y que lo enloquecía por completo. Suspiró, completamente feliz. Magnus estaba acostado sobre su pecho, sus piernas enredadas al final de la cama y sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Alec se las tomó y acarició las marcas rojas en las muñecas, llevando la piel herida a sus labios con cuidado y besando todo el contorno. Magnus se estremeció._

_-Lo siento. ¿Te lastime? – le preguntó Alec, preocupado. Magnus negó con la cabeza pero no le respondió. Alec acarició la espalda de su novio entonces, bajando con cuidado y trazando cada músculo suavemente marcado con la punta de sus dedos. En reacción, Magnus se contrajo contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Alec frunció el entrecejo levemente- ¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien?_

_Magnus guardó silencio par de segundos antes de responderle con voz ronca. Los dedos llenos de anillos de su novio comenzaron a trazar figuras sin sentido sobre la piel de su abdomen. Por lo que sentía Alec, parecía estar delineando sus viejas cicatrices o sus Marcas de nefilim. _

_-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Edom…?- comenzó a preguntar Magnus en voz baja y Alec se estremeció visiblemente. Sus recuerdos de aquel lugar todavía lo atormentaban. Cada segundo vivido en los que pensó que Magnus había muerto. En los que lo imaginó torturado y lastimado. Cada segundo de agonía que aun solían cazarlo algunas noches al dormir. Entonces, en esas noches, se daba vuelta sobre la cama y sentía el cuerpo de Magnus junto al suyo y sabía que todo estaba bien. Que Magnus estaba vivo y a su lado. Y volvía a dormir. Abrazó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, tratando de calmarse e instándole a terminar de hablar. - ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Cuándo te dije que me quedaría con mi Padre, que aun tenías un mundo allá afuera, un mundo que vivir? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Lo que me dijiste en ese momento?- Alec asintió. Claro que lo recordaba. No podría olvidar jamás aquel momento de angustia al pensar que habría perdido a Magnus para siempre._

_-Te dije que no quería al Mundo. Que te quería a ti. – le respondió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. _

_-Exacto. –replicó Magnus. Se alzó, colocando su mejilla en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos por entre su flequillo aun húmedo de sudor. Alec se maravillo en la perfección de aquel rostro único. – He vivido mucho Alec. Demasiado…y en mi pasado hay gente que me ha importado, y gente que no. Gente a la que creí amar... pero nada de eso me importa ya. Te tengo a ti. –Alec abrió la boca para decirle algo. Lo que fuera. Algo como que no era necesario que Magnus le dijera aquellas cosas, que ya las sabía, que también lo amaba. Que el arrebato de celos de aquella noche era algo sin importancia…pero Magnus colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y lo calló.- Yo tampoco quiero al Mundo, Alexander. Te quiero a ti. _

_Alec cerró los labios. Había un ardor en su garganta contra el cual tenía que luchar. Se inclinó y besó a Magnus en la boca. _

_-Te amo, Magnus. -Susurró contra sus labios y sintió como éste le sonrió._

_-Y yo a ti, Alexander, y yo a ti."_

_**So, esto es todo queridos. Repito. Estoy muy, muy, muy satisfecha con el resultado. Mis reiteradas disculpas por la tardanza y por no responder sus comentarios pero estas dos semanas han sido horribles para mí. Me ha costado mucho (muchísimo) encontrar tiempo para escribir. Pero he dejado mi corazón y mi alma aquí. Quería hacer un cierre apropiado al fic, no solo un lemmon y ya. Quería plasmar el trasfondo emocional y por eso me he dedicado cada segundo libre a escribir esto, leyendo y releyendo hasta el punto de hartarme de mi misma. **_

_**Gracias a mi beta, de nuevo, quien encontró tiempo entre su montaña de deberes y exámenes para ayudarme a editar los pequeños errores y que jamás, repito, jamás dejo de alentarme a terminar esto. Gracias hermana. Te amo.**_

_**Y gracias a mi hermosa. Porque sí, porque sus mensajes me alegraron mucho estos días horribles y porque me devolvió muchas veces mi inspiración. :D Te amo preciosa.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, desde las sombras o no, a los que comentaron y comentaran y a los que no, a los que agreguen a favoritos y a los que no. A los que les gustó y a los que no. Solo por leerme, gracias, son un amor.**_

_**Me despido, hasta una próxima publicación. **_

_**Kisses my darlings**_

_**IL**_


End file.
